LOVE ME RIGHT
by Lieya EL
Summary: (ONESHOOT) HUNHAN with CHANBAEK /ONESHOOT / Ini tentang Luhan yang ingin membalaskan dendam masa kecilnya dan kisah Baekhyun yang secara blak-blakan menyatakan cintanya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya? Ayo monggo dibaca :D / Yaoi, Boys Love/ DLDR! Fluff?


**ALWAYS HUNHAN FICTION**

 **#ONESHOOT#**

* * *

FF ini terinspirasi dari MV nya EXO yang baru netes kemarin 'Love Me Right' hoho Udah pada liat dong ya. Entah mengapa saya berfikiran absurd seperti ini setelah ngeliatnya, mungkin karena pujaan hati saya yang part ngerapnya dipanjangin + kece parah kali ye hihihi. Tapi sumpah MV nya keren banget gaes, udah sono yang belum liat pada liat dijamin nge ces deh tu liur abis liat pangeran2 cakep yang lagi prustasi, eh (?) prustasi kalah maen Rugby deh keknya mereka hoho.

Hoho udah dulu ah bacotnya, eh betewe diantara 3 ff Lieya yang masih ongoing bakalan ada salah satu yang akan dihapus (maaf juga belum bisa diupdate), rencana sih mau rombak lagi, lalu postnya entar setelah lebaran. Gak apa2 kan gaes? Lagian gak ada yang nungguin kan ya #plak :v

* * *

 **MAAF KALAU CERITANYA ANEH ATAUPUN SEMRAWUTAN YAK! SOALNYA ITU UDAH KEBIASAAN SIH :D**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Yaoi Boy x boy !**

 **If you don't like, don't read. Please go out from this page !**

 **.**

 **PLAGIATOR ? GO AWAY !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini tentang Luhan yang ingin membalaskan dendam masa kecilnya dan kisah Baekhyun yang secara blak-blakan menyatakan cintanya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya?**

 **Ayo monggo dibaca :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** LOVE ME RIGHT *****

( 4K+ Word )

 **Main Cast :**

 **.**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **Support Cast :**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And other...**

 **.**

 **Boy's Love, Fluff Romance .**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Lieya EL**

Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Srek . . . srek . . . srek . .**_

" _Ugh. Gatal! Aku tidak tahan!"_

" _Sssttt. Diamlah!"_

" _Tapi ini gatal. Lihat tanganku merah-merah semua! Aku tidak mau kulitku lecet-lecet, biaya perawatannya sangat mahal tau!"_

" _Ssstttt, jangan berisik!"_

Terdengar suara – suara gaduh yang muncul dari balik semak-semak. Menampilkan dua sosok imut yang kini tengah bersembunyi diantara rerumputan. Sesekali suara keluhan keluar dari bibir sosok namja _bereyeliner,_ sembari menggaruk-garuk badan yang mulai gatal karena gigitan nyamuk.

 _Aha,_ salahkan saja pakaian mereka yang aneh, hingga membuat hewan kecil penghisap darah itu mengerubungi tubuh mereka. Lihatlah kondisi mereka sekarang, memakai baju compang-camping yang sengaja ditempeli dedaunan, serta memakai topi yang terbuat dari daun mangga untuk menutupi bagaian kepalanya, bukankah itu sangat aneh, pantaskan jika hewan kecil itu tertarik pada mereka.

 _Hey_ , tapi bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan kedua namja imut itu sekarang. Melainkan kedua sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk dibangku taman dengan posisi membelakangi mereka.

Kedua namja imut itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang mereka amati sekarang. Ah, bukan Luhan sih yang berdecak kagum melainkan, Baekhyun bahkan rasa gatal di tubuh namja _bereyeliner_ itu seketika menghilang saat melihat salah satu dari namja tampan itu menoleh kearahnya. Tubuhnya yang gatal, digantikan oleh rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya saat melihat wajah yang rupawan itu.

 _Hey, Baek sadarlah apakah kau pikir dia melihatmu?_

"Lu, Lihatlah mereka sangat tampan." Kagum sosok bereyeliner. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan didepan dada berharap, ia sangat ingin membelai wajah namja tampan itu sekarang.

Sosok yang disampingnya hanya mendengus kesal. Bukankah sahabat bereyelinernya itu tadi sempat mengeluh dan sempat menolak ajakannya, tapi sekarang lihatlah ia malah tersenyum kegirangan, seolah-olah lupa akan daratan.

"Bukannya tadi kau sempat menolak ajakanku."kata Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya-iya maaf. Tapi kan sekarang aku mau, hehe." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Huh, terserah lah."Luhan kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya kepada kedua _namja_ yang kini mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Luhan mulai panik kemudian menyikut Baekhyun agar mengikuti arah pandangnya."Mereka akan pergi, Baek." Baekhyunpun juga ikut panik.

"Yak yak! Kita harus mengikuti mereka, Lu."Kata Baekhyun yang mulai berdiri. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat pangeran tampan idamannya pergi meninggalkannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo."Luhanpun ikut berdiri dan bersiap menarik tangan Baekhyun, namun belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Benarkah, kita akan mengikuti mereka dengan pakaian seperti ini, Lu."Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Melihat kostum yang mereka kenakan sekarang, membuat nyali lelaki berparas cantik itu menciut. Bukankah mereka akan ditertawakan orang-orang jika pergi menggunakan kostum seperti ini.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aish, benar , kita ganti baju dulu, pasti mereka belum jauh." Ajak Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali untuk mencari toilet terdekat.

.

.

.

"Hyung. Kau yakin menyukai _namja_ itu? Bukankah dia _namja_ yang aneh, bahkan aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum sendirian seperti orang gila, saat melihatmu. Apakah kau serius menyukainya?" Tanya sosok lelaki tampan berkulit pucat itu. Ia menatap namja tinggi disampingya yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu tak percaya.

"Benar Sehunnie, aku menyukainya. Aku serius dan aku yakin. Perasaanku tidak pernah salah, pasti _namja_ itulah yang akan menjadi jodohku kelak." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum bodoh.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu, Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Terserahmu sajalah" Bagaimanapun juga sepupunya itu pasti tidak akan mau mendengar nasehatnya apabila ia berceloteh panjang lebar, lebih baik Sehun mengiyakannya saja kan.

"Begitu lebih baik Sehunnie. Oh, iya Sehun kudengar ada teman sekelasku yang menyukaimu" menatap tajam sepupunya penuh tanya.

"Menyukaiku? Siapa Hyung?!" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Seingat Sehun tidak ada dari salah satu teman sekelas Hyungnya itu yang mulai mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Yang jelas ia mahasiswa pindahan, dan ia namja sangat cantik Sehunnie. Hyung yakin, pasti kau akan menyukainya."Perkataan sepupunya itu membuat pipi Sehun sedikit merona.

' _Benarkah? Secantik apa memang? tapi siapa dia? Apakah aku pernah melihatnya?'_ batin Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Siapa sih Hyung? Cepat katakan padaku, jangan membuatku semakin penasaran!"Tanya Sehun. Ia sudah sangat kesal karena sedari tadi hyungnya itu hanya mengacuhkannya sembari terus berjalan. Sungguh, sosok Sehun yang memiliki kepribadian dingin itu akan sangat kekanakan apabila sedang penasaran.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu Sehun. Hyung tidak mau membahayakan diri hyung sendiri apabila memberitahumu, asal kau tau saja Ia seperti binatang hutan yang kelaparan apabila sedang marah, sangat ganas. Eh, sepertinya kita harus cepat pergi dari sini Sehunnie, sepertinya mara bahaya akan datang"Katanya sembari berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun yang belum sempat mencerna dengan benar pernyataan hyungnya itu, hanya tercengang.

"Yak, Chanyeol Hyung ! kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"Kesalnya saat melihat tubuh pria jakung itu sudah jauh dari penglihatannya, kemudian Sehun berlari untuk menyusulnya.

.

"Cari mati kau, Park Chanyeol." Geram sosok namja cantik bermata rusa yang kini berada dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri tadi. Tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat, sungguh ia sangat ingin mengejar dan menghabisi _namja_ yang memiliki senyum idiot itu. Andai saja tangan mungil sahabatnya, tidak menghentikan pergerakannya, sekarang.

"Luhannie, jangan pernah menyentuh pangeran impianku, Arra!. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, dan aku tidak akan mau menjadi sahabatmu lagi apabila kau menyentuhnya." Perkataan Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat niat Luhan terurungkan.

Luhan juga tidak ingin jika sahabat baiknya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya apabila ia menyentuh namja tiang itu. Meskipun banyak bicara dan suka sekali merajuk, namun Luhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang Luhan miliki di _Negeri Gingseng_ ini.

"Huh, Baiklah."Dengus Luhan pasrah.

Well, mengenai Luhan dan Chanyeol, mereka adalah teman satu kelas. Luhan adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari China, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia bergabung dikelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berada di semester 4 sekarang. Baekhyun adalah teman sebangku Luhan sejak pertama ia datang, dan sekarang namja bereyeliner itu sudah berstatus resmi sebagai sahabat Luhan. Chanyeol, namja itu sudah seperti musuh tersendiri untuk Luhan, mereka berdua selalu bertengkar apabila bertemu layaknya _Tom_ and _Jerry,_ namun tidak ada pertengkaran yang _mainstream_ diantara mereka, tidak ada perkelahian, tonjok-tonjokan, adu pukul, dsb. Pertengkaran mereka adalah pertengkaran yang sangat _luar biasa mainstream_ , seperti adu mulut, saling sindir, _yeah seperti itulah pertengkaran manly yang tengah ngetrend di tahun 2015 ini._

* * *

 **.**

 ***** LOVE ME RIGHT *****

 **.**

* * *

"Luhaaaaaaaeennn~"

Suara merdu itu mengalun begitu melengking hingga berhasil membuat semut-semut kecil yang tengah beristirahat berjengit dan melakukan aktivitasnya kembali.

Kaki kecil lelaki itu berjalan dengan cepat mendekati sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Mata rusa yang bersinar terang itu menyoroti tajam lelaki bereyeliner yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sosok itu seketika tersenyum kikuk saat sampai didepan sahabatnya "Hehe, _Mianhae_. Aku tidak melihat pesanmu tadi. Maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang kemarin, aku ada-STOP-" Lelaki bereyeliner itu seketika terdiam saat lima jari mungil sahabatnya berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"-aku tidak ingin mengetahui alasanmu" Tolaknya. Luhan menurunkan tangannya kembali kemudian menatap Baekhyun penuh arti "Aku tau, diam-diam kau pergi menguntit si Park kan?" Tanyanya mengejek.

Mata sipit itu membulat "A- a- aniyo!" Elaknya sembari tergagap "Aku-".

"Sudahlah, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Tidak usah mengelak Byun Baekhyun." Kata Luhan sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hehe, mianhae" cengirnya. Memang tidak ada cela untuk Baekhyun membohongi sahabat rusanya itu. "Lalu bagaimana tentang rencanamu hari ini, Lu? Apakah kita akan menguntit mereka lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian, namun bukannya sebuah jawaban yang ia dapat malah tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud menguntit, Baek?" Tanya Luhan tajam.

"Eh, lalu yang kita lakukan kemarin itu apa?" Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya "Kita diam-diam mengamati mereka dari balik semak-semak, memakai kostum aneh, lalu mengikuti mereka. Bukankah itu namanya menguntit?" tambahnya.

"KITA TIDAK MENGUNTIT, BAEK!" Teriak Luhan tak terima "KITA HANYA MEMATA-MATAI MEREKA! BUKAN MENGUNTIT! MENGUNTIT DENGAN MEMATA-MATAI ITU BERBEDA! KITA HANYA MEMATA-MATAI MEREKA UNTUK MENGETAHUI KELEMAHAN MEREKA! BUKAN MENGUNTIT SEPERTI YANG PARA _CABUL_ LAKUKAN! BODOH! " – _Heehh~ sekarang siapa yang bodoh?_

Teriakan Luhan barusan berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian siswa di dalam kelas, ingatkan Luhan bahwa mereka tengah berada di depan pintu kelas sekarang.

"Turunkan suaramu, Lu. Lihat mereka melihat kita" gumam Baekhyun sembari mencubit kecil lengan Luhan "YAK! BAEK-" Baekhyun segera menyenggol kencang lengan Luhan, kemudian memberi isyarat melalui wajahnya agar menoleh kebelakang. Luhan masih belum mengerti tentang isyarat aneh Baekhyun, bibir yang melot-melot (?) kekiri, mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap seperti kesemutan, serta jangan lupakan kepala yang membuat gerakan patah-patah kesamping. Lelaki bermata rusa itu hanya menatap heran Baekhyun dengan mulut yang menganga, oh jangan lupakan air lir yang mungkin akan segera terjatuh apabila Baekhyun tidak segera memutar kepala si rusa itu kebelakang.

"O-oh" Gagap Luhan saat melihat para siswa yang menatap heran ke arahnya "Maafkan kami. Hehe, kami hanya bercanda. Kami tidak benar-benar menguntit kok, iya kan Baek?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, iapun menatap tajam Baekhyun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. "Haha, iya. Kami hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin namja setampan kita menguntit, itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali" jawab Baekhyun sembari tertawa.

"Baiklah kita harus pergi sekarang, maaf mengganggu aktivitas kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali" Ujar Luhan kemudian menyeret Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang kelas para hobaenya tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 ***** LOVE ME RIGHT *****

 **.**

* * *

Setelah kejadian yang memalukan didepan kelas beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untu pergi kekantin. Kedua lelaki manis itu kini tengah sibuk menikmati santapannya masing-masing dengan khidmad, sampai sampa sayuran kecil yang melilit sumpitpun tak rela mereka sisakan.

 _Well kenapa tidak sekalian saja sumpitnya kalian makan Baek, Han?_

Tak lama kemudian bunyi sendawa keluar dari mulut keduanya, reflek kedua lelaki berparas cantik itupun segera menutup mulutnya sebelum didengar oleh penghuni kantin lainnya. Keduanya sempat tertawa terpingkal mengingat kebiasaan buruk yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempel ditubuhnya itu, namun kemudian mereka segera mengganti suasana menjadi seserius mungkin saat melihat kedua orang lelaki yang sangat populer di Universitasnya itu memasuki kantin.

" _ **Woah~ Sehun Oppa!"**_

Luhan segera menatap sengit sosok tampan yang menjadi Objek teriakan gadis yang tidak sengaja berdiri disampingnya. Tangannya memegang erat sumpit hingga membuat benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu retak dan patah.

" _ **Woah~ Chanyeol Oppa!"**_

Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah membuang sumpitnya entah kemana, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mata sipitnya menatap penuh cinta sosok tampan yang entah nyata atau mungkin hanya perasaannya, lelaki yang memiliki telinga selebar Yoda itu sempat mengedipkan belah kanan matanya kearah Baekhyun. Membuat jantungnya serasa diremas-remas hingga sulit untuk bernafas.

"Lu~ cepat pegang tanganku! Aku takut akan terbang kalau kau tidak segera memegang tanganku" gumam Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan.

"Diam, Baek! Aku sedang mengamati mangsaku!" ketus Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Pasti kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku kan? Tidak usah malu-malu mengakuinya! Ayo kita kejar pangeran cinta kita sampai dapat!" Kata Baekhyun tanpa dosa. Luhanpun seketika menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Baek?"

"Ne?" Sahut Baekhyun yang masih sibuk berbunga-bunga.

"Kau tidak lupa tujuan kita kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu aku ingat tujuan kita! Tujuanmu adalah membalaskan dendam masa kecilmu, karena saat di China dulu sosok kecil bernama Wu Thihun secara langsung melemparkan bola Rugby dengan cukup keras mengenai kepalamu hingga bocor, dan membuatmu trauma akan darah sejak hari itu kan? Dan sosok Wu Thihun itu adalah Oh Sehun sepupu Park Chanyeol dan ia adalah _Hobae_ kita. Sedangkan tujuanku hanyalah mengejar cinta pangeranku hingga dapat. Setelah ia resmi menjadi milikku aku akan mengikat cintanya, tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun mendekati ataupun menyentuhnya seujung kukupun. Kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis hingga mengalahkan keromantisan Erdward dan Bella" Jelas Baekhyun dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Teriak Luhan, seketika khayalan Baekhyunpun buyar. "Kau merusak khayalan indahku, Lu!" gerutunya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Diam, Baek!" bentak Luhan, Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Aku harus melancarkan aksiku besok" kata Luhan penuh keyakinan, kedua tangannya mengepal hingga tanpa sengaja menggebrak meja karena saking semangatnya.

Mata rusanya mengarah tajam kedepan, sebuah bayangan akan misinya tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalanya.

" _Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!"_

 _Kini Luhan tengah berada didalam arena pertandingan basket di kampusnya. Sorak-sorai mahasiswa yang mendukung Sehun dibangku penonton tidak membuat nyalinya menciut sedikitpun. Tidak masalah jika Luhan dihajar para penggemar Sehun setelah melakukan misinya, namun yang pasti dendamnya sudah terbalas._

 _Smirky yang menakutkan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Topi berwarna pink yang ia gunakan ia arahkan kebawah agar menutupi wajahnya, setelahnya ia mengambil sebuah benda yang cukup besar yang berada didalam tas kantung yang sedari tadi dibawanya, yeah bola Rugby berwana pink itu akhirnya keluar dari tempatnya._

 _Dengan penuh keyakinan Luhan menegakkan badannya, ia sedikit mengintip posisi Sehun dari celah topinya. Lelaki tampan itu tengah berada ditepi lapangan rupanya, 'rasakan pembalasanku Oh Sehun' batinnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan melempar bola itu kearah Sehun hingga-_

" _OH SEHUN!" Teriakan histeris para penontonpun menggema di dalam gedung. Dengan gerakan slow motion Luhanpun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Matanya membelalak lebar dan setelah itu kesadarannyapun hilang._

"Lu!"

"LU!"

"Yak! LUHAN! JANGAN TIDUR DI KANTIN!"

Teriakan cempreng Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat Luhan keluar dari dunia lain yang sempat digelutinya.

"Maaf Baek, aku tidak tau kalau aku tertidur" Kata Luhan dengan suara seraknya "Sudahlah, Lu. Itu memang kebiasanmu kan, sehabis makan kenyang pasti tidur" cibir Baekhyun. Luhan masih sibuk mengucek mata rusanya dengan tangan mungilnya tanpa mengindahkan sindiran Baekhyun, namun sedetik kemudian kegiatannya terhenti saat mengingat kejadiah, ah lebih tepatnya mimpi terakhir yang diingatnya. _Saat ia melempar bola Rugby kearah Sehun dan Saat itu pula Sehun tengah berdiri tegak tersenyum kearahnya dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, akibat terkena lemparan bola Rugby. Dan setelah itu ia pingsan karena melihat darah._ What? Lelaki Manly pingsan hanya karena melihat darah? Oh, no...

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!" Teriak Luhan melengking menjadi Backsound seisi kantin.

"Cantik" gumam sosok lelaki tampan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhan duduk.

* * *

 **.**

 ***** LOVE ME RIGHT *****

 **.**

* * *

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU! TERIMALAH CINTAKU!"

" _Hey~ Lihatlah namja tak tau malu itu menyatakan cintanya kepada Chanyeol Oppa. Sungguh tak tau diri sekali."_

" _Benar, kudengar dia dan salah satu temannya juga pernah bersekongkol untuk menguntit Chanyeol Oppa dan Sehun Oppa"_

Bisik-bisik memuakkan dari para gadis yang tidak bermutu itu masuk kedalam indera pendengaran sosok lelaki cantik yang tanpa sengaja lewat disampingnya. Langkahnya terhenti, matanya memicing kesamping untuk melihat apa yang tengah dikerubungi banyak orang itu. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat saat melihat sahabat berisiknya tengah berdiri diatas podium dengan memegang sebuah speaker yang cukup besar ditangannya. _Hal bodoh apa yang ia lakukan kali ini, eoh?._

Dengan langkah seribu Luhan berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menerobos siswa-siswa yang mengerubungi sahabatnya itu, bahkan pekikan tak terima dari para mahasiswa yang di tabraknya tak ia hiraukan. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mendekati Baekhyun dan menyeret sahabatnya itu pergi dari sana, sungguh memalukan sekali.

"Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan geram saat berada didepan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengakuinya, Lu. Aku tidak mau sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku mau dia menjadi kekasihku" Kata Baekhyun sembari menatap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar "Tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti ini Baek, ayo kita turun" Ajak Luhan

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun kemudian menghempaskan kasar tangan Luhan. "PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MENCINTAIMU TERIMALAH CINTAKU! JADILAH KEKASIHKU! PARK CHA-nyeol" Teriakan Baekhyun berubah lirih di akhir saat melihat sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatap datar kearahnya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam, seperti belati yang baru saja diasah bahkan tatapan mata itu berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetar, Speaker yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itupun terjatuh secara tiba-tiba reflek Luhanpun segera menangkapnya, sebelum menghasilkan bunyi yang berdengung.

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun beringsut mundur saat Lelaki itu – Park Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya. Melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang bergetar ketakutan membuat sifat kepahlawanan Luhan yang tersembunyi keluar, tanpa takut ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Park Sialan ini tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun – batinnya. Senyum kecil terpapar disudut bibir Chanyeol saat melihat kelakuan Luhan. Dengan senyum meremehkan Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh kecil Luhan menggunakan dua jarinya. Entah karena jari Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat atau tubuh Luhan yang begitu lemah, namun kini yang jelas tubuh Luhan sudah tergeser kesamping. Luhanpun hanya bisa melongo saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuruni podium dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah mahasiswa yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuat barisan lingkaran tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu Byun Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun merundukkan wajahnya, gurat kesedihan sudah tercetak jelas disana.

Banyak mahasiswa perempuan yang tersenyum mengejek Baekhyun. Luhanpun menatap sedih sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi-" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya kembali untuk melihat Chanyeol yang hendak melanjutkan kalimat terpotongnya.

"Kau lah yang harus menerima cintaku." Ujar Chanyeol sembari memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Heeeh?" Seluruh manusia yang berada disanapun berteriak tak percaya, termasuk Luhan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Byun Baekhyun?" Pinta Chanyeol sembari berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan mengacungkan setangkai bunga matahari dihadapannya.

"OMONA!" Seluruh siswapun terpekik kaget bahkan Luhanpun kini tengah menganga.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu ia segera mengangguk dan mengambil bunga matahari dari tangan Chanyeol "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol!" jawabnya.

Entah mendapat ilham dari mana, seluruh mahasiswa itupun bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki kedua sijoli yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu. Secara reflekpun Luhan juga turut bertepuk tangan, senyum haru menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya cinta sahabatnya itu tidak bertebuk sebelah tangan.

Chanyeolpun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasih barunya itu kedalam pelukannya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengagumi, sekarang ia bisa memiliki lelaki manis yang gemar memakai eyeliner ini.

"Chanie?" Panggil Baekhyun.

 _Apa ini? Chanie? Apakah itu panggilan sayang untukku? – batin Chanyeol_

"Ne, Baeki?" Panggilan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merona. "Kenapa kau memberiku bunga matahari? Bukankah seharusnya bunga mawar?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan cengiran khasnya. "Itu karena aku selalu melihatmu dan Luhan selalu mengikutiku dan Sehun setiap waktu. Panas terik mataharipun tidak kalian hiraukan saat mengikutiku, bahkan aku juga sempat melihatmu dan LUHAN (Chanyeol menekankan kata Luhan diucapannya) berdiri berjam-jam di balik tiang listrik waktu itu. Padahal-"

"LUHAN?"" Teriakan beberapa mahasiswa perempuan di gedung itu berhasil menghentikan acara 'mari curhatnya Chanyeol'.

Luhan melambaikan kedua tangannya kedepan saat melihat para perempuan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "Tidak tidak. Dia bohong, aku- aku tidak mengikuti Sehun, benar. Aku tidak bohong" katanya takut-takut. Tanpa di sadari Luhan kini ia tengah berada diujung belakang podium, selangkah lagi ia berjalan kebelakang pasti ia akan ja- _ **Hap**_

Belum sempat tubuh Luhan menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah terlebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Dasar ceroboh" gumam sosok itu. Mulut Luhan menganga lebar menatap siapa sosok itu. Dengan kuat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dari pelukan sosok itu, kemudian berlari terbirit meninggalkan sosok yang kini tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

 **.**

 ***** LOVE ME RIGHT *****

 **.**

* * *

"Yah, hari ini! Tidak ada kesempatan lain! Aku harus segera melakukannya! Tidak ada Baekhyun? Tak apa, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" gumam lelaki cantik itu sembari memasukkan beberapa peralatan kuliahnya. Tak lupa ia juga membawa benda yang digunakan untuk acara mari membalas dendamnya, ia masukkn benda itu kedalam keresek besar berwarna merah muda kemudian menetengnya keluar dari kamar kesayangannya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit bergelut dengan jalanan yang macet akhirnya lelaki bermata rusa itu sampai dengan keadaan selamat didepan gedung universitasnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat mengumpulkan semangat keyakinannya.

"Yosh! Kali ini harus berhasil!"

 _ **Skip time**_

"Sehun~" Lelaki tampan itu menyodok lengan sosok yang dipanggilnya karena tidak menyahut dari tadi "Kau mendengarku, tidak sih?" tanyanya kesal. "Lebih baik aku menemui Baeki, dari pada menjadi kacang matang disini." Ujarnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah "Sudahlah Hyung, tidak usah berlebihan" ketusnya. Entah mengapa setelah beberapa hari berkencan dengan Baekhyun si namja hiper aktif itu membuat Hyungnya yang dulu berpredikat super duper keren kini berubah menjadi Hyung yang super duper lebay. Mungkin otak waras hyungnya sudah terkontaminasi oleh virus aneh si namja hiperaktif itu – pikirnya. _Heh?_

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana apa?" Bingung Sehun.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah berbalik tanya padaku?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya fustasi.

"Habisnya, aku tidak tau rencana apa yang kau maksud Hyung" Jujur Sehun.

"Dasar otak udang" umpat Chanyeol "Bukankah, kemarin Baeki-ku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Menceritakan apa?" tanya Sehun sembari memasang wajah polosnya. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali menguliti Sehun sekarang, kalau saja ia suka daging manusia pasti sudah ia cincang tubuh Sehun dan dijadikannya abon untuk lauk makan siangnya. _Saking gemasnya jiwa psikopat Chanyeolpun muncul_.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa jadi juara kelas padahal kemampuan mengingatmu sangat rendah. Pasti kau main dukun ya?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara Hyung!" Elak Sehun "Aku tidak mengingat perkataan Baekhyun hyung kemarin karena aku sedang banyak pikiran. Kau ini asal bicara saja!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Banyak pikiran? Hemh, seprtinya aku tau siapa yang tengah kau pikirkan." Kata Chanyeol sembari memamerkan cengirannya "Pasti semua tentang Luhan kan?" tebaknya.

Sehun yang terkejutpun secara reflek menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa disadarinya kursi kayu yang semula didudukinya mencuat keatas dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh kekar Chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang. "Yak! Hyung! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang polosnya saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika mau berdiri, huh!" rutuk Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang kini terasa remuk setelah tertimpa kursi kayu dan parahnya lagi manusia datar yang rupanya sangat menyebalkan itu tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membantunya.

"Oh. _Sorry_ " kata Sehun dengan mudahnya.

"OH SEHUN!"

Suara melengking yang tengah menyebut namanya itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Dengan gerakan slow motion Sehun memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan seketika matanya membola saat melihat bola berwarna pink dengan ukuran yang cukup besar telah terlempar kearahnya. Dengan sigap Sehun mengalihkan badannya kesamping, menghindarinya. Bola itu berhasil dihindari Sehun, namun-

"Huwaa~ Akh"- bola itu berhasil mengenai sasaran 'yang tidak tepat'.

Tubuh Sehun berputar lagi kesumber suara "Aw" gumamnya sembari memasang ekspresi wajah yang kesakitan "Ugh, Pasti sakit sekali" tambahnya dramatis.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang pelaku yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan tangan yang digunakan untuk membekap mulutnya. Mata rusa itu melbar tak percaya.

"Astaga! LUHAN! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rutuk lelaki cantik itu dalam hati "Aku sudah melukai benda keramat itu. Pasti Baekhyun akan mencekikku setelah ini. Ya Tuhan, ampuni hambamu ini. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Tidak-tidak jangan mendekat!" Jerit Luhan dalam hati saat sosok Sehun yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disituasi yang menegangkan seperti ini, Luhanpun segera membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sehun yang mulai mengejar Luhan. "Berhentilah! Aku tidak akan melukaimu!" Pinta Sehun dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Sungguh baru beberapa langkah saja Sehun sudah sangat lelah, kekuatan lari rusa saat sedang ketakutan memang sepuluh kali lipat lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Tidak mau! Kau pasti akan melempariku dengan bola Rugby lagi jika aku berhenti!" Sahut Luhan.

Astaga sebenarnya apa yang tengah lelaki cantik itu pikirkan sekarang, eoh? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan yang seperti itu, huh? Memang dulu Sehun pernah melempar bola Rugby kearahnya, namun itu semua tidak sengaja. Bahkan usianya masih 7 tahun kala itu, ia belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud melemparimu dengan bola Rugby waktu itu aku tidak sengaja! Aku masih kecil dan tidak tau apa-apa! Sekarang berhentilah, ayo kita bicara baik-baik Luhan! **LUHAN?!** " Teriak Sehun terkejut saat melihat sosok Luhan yang tengah jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa buku yang tengah berserakan di dekatnya, oh jangan lupakan keberadaan sosok lelaki culun bernama Jongin yang kini tengah sibuk memunguti buku-bukunya dengan sesekali ia meminta maaf dan membenahi letak kaca-matanya didepan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Sunbae. Aku tidak melihat jika kau berlari kearahku tadi, sekali lagi maafkan aku" Ujar Jongin sembari menundukkan wajahnya takut, namun tidak ada sedikitpun respon yang Luhan berikan. Mau tidak mau Jonginpun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Luhan "Sunbae kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir, Luhan hanya menatap kosong kearah Jongin "Hidungmu berdarah" tambah Jongin.

Sungguh tubuh lelaki cantik itu sudah panas dingin saat mendengar kata 'darah' disebut. _Kali ini ia harus bisa melawan ketakutannya, harus_! Dengan sedikit gemetar tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh ujung hidungnya dan benar saja tangannya terasa lengket saat menyentuh permukaan itu. Mata rusanya membulat seketika saat melihat cairan berwarna merah itu melekat ditangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya terasa pening sekarang. _Ternyata Luhan tidak mampu melawan ketakutannya._

"Lu! LUHAN! Sadarlah" Seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara paniklah yang ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

" _Shit!"_

 _ **Skip Time**_

' _Aku dimana?'_

' _Ini bukan kamarku?'_

' _Ya Tuhan, apakah aku diculik?'_

' _Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada foto masa kecilku disana?'_

' _Siapa yang tengah menawanku sekarang? Mama! Baba! Tolong Xiao Lu!'_ batin Luhan panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, kini ia tengah berbaring diruangan orang sekarang. Dan pemilik ruangan inipun Luhan tidak tau, seingatnya ia tadi berada di halaman sekolah lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang kutu buku dan...

 _ **Cklek**_

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang datang dari balik pintu kamar itu.

' _OH SEHUN?!'_

"Jangan panik seperti itu, aku tidak akan melukaimu" kata Sehun saat melihat sorot mata Luhan yang gelisah "Aku membawamu ke Apartemenku karena kau pingsan tadi, setelah melihat da-ehm Selai setroberi maksudnya" Sehun buru-buru mengganti kalimatnya setelah mengingat kata yang sangat keramat dan sangat dihindari lelaki cantik itu.

' _Heh?'_

Luhan masih terdiam, namun kini perhatiannya mulai teralih kearah gambar-gambar yang terpajang di samping meja belajar Sehun itu. "Sehun?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gambarku?" tanya Luhan sembari menatap Sehun mengintimidasi.

"Oh. Tentu aku mengambil gambar itu saat kau dirawat dirumah sakit waktu itu" Jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa. Kau ingat siapa dokter yang merawatmu saat itu? (Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya) itu adalah Appaku" Kata Sehun bangga.

"Apa? Jadi Ahjussi malaikat itu Appamu?" Tanya Luhan terkejut dan kini giliran Sehun yang mengangguk.

' _Bukankah itu artinya Sehun adalah keturunan malaikat? Pantas saja...tampan. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Lu'_

"Hemm. Saat itu aku selalu mengunjungimu di rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak pernah menampakkan wajahku didepanmu. Aku takut melihat reaksi apa yang kau berikan nantinya, haha dan ternyata keputusanku untuk tidak menemuimu itu salah. Kau malah membenciku sekarang bahkan ingin membalas dendam pula" Kata Sehun sedikit bergurau. Sehunpun mulai menceritakan semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Suasana dikamar itu berubah menjadi kikuk, beberapa kali Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang tidak pernah ia ketahui selama ini.

 _Oh, ternyata Sehun tidak seburuk yang Luhan pikirkan._

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya Sehun.

Tanpa keraguan Luhanpun segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gomawo" Kata Sehun penuh haru kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat. Luhan yang terkejutpun hanya diam membiarkan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya, oh jangan lupakan pipi gembilnya yang kini merona setelah bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun.

 _Akhirnya rusa kecil yang selama ini menaruh dendam kepadanya kini sudah memaafkannya. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi perselisihan diantara sudah terselesaikan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** LOVE ME RIGHT *****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kedua lelaki dengan tinggi yang cukup kotras itu berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan gedung Apartemen._

" _Sehun?"_

" _Hem?"_

" _Maafkan aku karena hampir melukaimu tadi. Untung saja bola Rugby itu tidak mengenaimu dan-"_

" _Oh, jadi kau merasa lega karena bola itu tidak mengenaiku dan tidak merasa bersalah setelah bola yang kau lempar melukai Chanyeol Hyung?"_

" _Ah, tidak-tidak bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud. Huh, pasti setelah ini Baekhyun akan mencincangku hidup-hidup. Aku hampir saja meretakkan benda keramat yang diagungkan Bakhyun itu"_

" _Haha, bukan hampir Lu. Tapi sudah, berdoa saja agar junior Chanyeol hyung tidak cacat. Apabila cacat kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, Lu."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Haha, tenang. Aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula aku yakin kalau Baekhyun hyung tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Chanyeol hyung."_

" _Eh, Lu?"_

" _Hemm?"_

" _Apakah kau tidak ingin mengakui sesuatu?"_

" _Mengakui apa?"_

" _Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Baekhyun hyung"_

" _Hah?"_

" _You Love me?"_

" _yea..."_

" _Right?"_

" _Aha, I Love You"_

" _Gomawo"_

 _ **CHU**_

" _I Love You Too"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

 **HUS HUS HUS UDAH SONO BUBAR**

 **JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK OK?!**

* * *

Tulungagung, 03 Juni 2015

Lieya


End file.
